Survivor Chronicles Part 1: Zombie Survival Guide
by TheFanBoy20
Summary: (Magnaverse Alternaties) When the world witnesses it's first zombie outbreak, everything soon becomes chaos. The undead are rising. World War Z inevitable. But can Jaden and April survive long enough to join the fight against the undead for humanity? (First story ever, so honesty is appreciated.)
1. Outbreak

{MAGNAVERSE ALTERNATIES story)

 _In a universe as large as our own, their will inevitably be a several worlds which are the same, but also different in their own ways…_

The ringing Jaden heard in his ears from the explosion brought him back to his senses as he looked up and around to see people running towards his destination: anywhere but here. He shook his head and began to stand up slowly. But it was as if his body wouldn't let him move.  
"Jaden! Jaden, come on!" he heard in the distance somewhere. He struggled to get back on his feet as he heard someone else's scurrying towards him.

"Hey c'mon! Sweetie we have to go! I know a place, but you have to move your ass!" he heard his wife April yelling into his ear, which caused him to get up on his feet.

"Okay I'm good. Lead the way Ril." then they noticed a man running past them who tripped and fell, revealing his bite mark on his ribcage. He didn't even glance at them as he clumsily got up and stumbled away, as if he would have died even if he stopped moving for a second.

"Forget him. We can't help him remember? Where's this place?" Jaden said matter-of-factly. April grabbed his hand and they ran along the busy and backed up street. The Great Panic was happening, and it seemed like even though people know about zombies and what they can do, the world still wasn't ready. April led him to the side away from the street they were escaping on.

They headed into a small broken up building, the metal door barley holding onto it's hinges. Jaden nearly tripped on a corpse which had been completely devoured from the chest up. He's not getting back up, Jaden thought.

"Here, in here." April grabbed hold of a massive sliding door and pilled it open, revealing a staircase with a light shining right on the explosives attached to the stairs. "Destroy the staircase, remember? Then they can't get to you."

Suddenly they heard a paralyzing moan from behind them. Two zombies were approaching them, and their not enough room to pull out their rifles. So April unsheathed her axe and sliced a clean stroke into the head of one of them, while Jaden performed a horizontal slash on the other zombie's head, making it crumple to the ground.

"Keep your weapon out, and be ready for anything." April said. They started hearing gunshots from outside off in the distance. They sounded far enough away from them which meant they had time to prepare the defenses. The couple scurried up the staircase, but carefully watching out for explosives on the way up.

"Well you certainly have been following the book." Jaden said almost cheerfully as they emerged from the stairs onto the roof of the building. The two of them shuffled a wooden pallet that was resting up there to block the door.

April smiled lightly. "You would not BELIEVE how long this took me, though." They approached the edge of the roof and looked down into the sea of bodies below them. Dozens of people running, trying to escape and some were fighting back. The couple knew however that their best chance would to hide somewhere and wait for everything to die down before they could do anything else.

"We should help them." Ril said sorrowfully.

"I know. I want to, I do. But if we fire a shot the zombies will hear or see us. And I don't want to know how they would climb up to us." He held her hand for a moment, then spoke up.

"Let's get ready for the horde."


	2. On the Defense

It's a blessing that April had prepared beforehand the rooftop for on the defense, because it would have taken them a whole day to set everything up. Instead it took them mere hours. The goal was to fully be battle ready by nightfall, because zombies can hunt and fight well in the dark, maybe even better.

April began to work on setting up barbed wire on the entire perimeter of the rooftop. Even though it wouldn't stop the Z's, it would at least slow them down. Almost all of supplies and materials they needed were already here.

Jaden set to prepare the gun and weapon placements. Mostly semi-automatic rifles and snipers. They only had one M16 assault rifle and one SPAS-12 shotgun. Since there were no sandbags to create walls to steady their guns, Jaden found some old bar chairs to use instead.

"Okay, wire and guards are up. How's our ammo?" April said walking up to Jay.

"We are good. Definitely good. We have at least 97 clips of rifle ammo, 30 shotgun shells, 120 clips of assault rifle ammo and 50 clips of handgun ammo." He said as he set a clip of rifle bullets down next to his gun. "I counted every single one. The stuff I was carrying really weighed me down, but it was worth it." He stood up, stretched his arms, and turned to face his wife.

"We still have to check our food. Who knows how long we'll be up here." She said.

"We could always hole up here until morning and then make a break for it at first light. We have just enough supplies for both, and the outbreak is growing quickly."

"Yeah but there could still be Z's. We just can't know for sure."

"Well we can't stay up here forever. I definitely don't want to." Jaden said as he sat down in a chair, as did April.

"I don't either. What do you propose we do?" she looked at the skyscrapers around them and wondered how many of them still had people, fighting to stay alive. How many zombies were just shuffling across the long floors of once crowded offices?

Jaden stood up and went to the food cabinet to grab a can of chicken noodle soup. Since there was no microwave, he had to eat it cold. Grabbing a plastic spoon, he opened it and took a bite. Then approached April.

"Okay, I had a thought. We could wait a while now, then a few hours into the night we can start taking out Z's to clear the road. Then at first dawn, we make a break for it towards the coast." After a brief pause, April nodded her head in agreement, since neither had a better plan.

Night fell quickly upon the city as the couple finished the last of their tasks. The nights seemed to be getting colder and colder, which meant they had to wear coats and long sleeve shirts. Zombies mainly attack by grabbing their victims and pulling them in to bite them. Anything that could be grabbed was dangerous.

The last thing they did was set up their travel packs for when they would make their escape. The guide had written in it only carry what you need, and never pack more than you can carry.

Just as Jaden was loading the last bullet into his rifle clip, he heard some commotion from the streets down below them. A Jeep which held three people, two guys, one girl, who were driving through crowds of zombies clumsily.

They crashed into several and their infected guts and bones splattered across the ground as the other zombies slowly chased after them. Soon however the jeep swerved too far the right and crashed into a building with a loud _SMASH_ which echoed throughout the whole city. The signature moans the ghouls began to make filled their hearts with dread, knowing that now the fight begins.

"Come on, move your ass! The dead are converging fast!" The driver shouted as he pulled out an assault rifle and leapt from his seat, with the other two passengers following.

They set foot on the ground and began firing on the growing mass of zombies, their sounds attracting more and more to their position.

"We have to help them." April said as she grabbed her rifle and began attaching her scope onto it.

"Why? This could be good for us as we could just use them as a distraction and escape without alerting any zombie."

"How can you say that? Are we really going to just let a few people die because we choose to be selfish?" She said as she gave him her look of shame. Jaden hated her look of shame. "We absolutely have the means to."

"Yeah I know but we can't put ourselves in any unnecessary risk. We barely made it up here as it is." He said as he began packing up the needed supplies. April put her gun down and went up to him, resting her hands on his waist and looking at him.

"Hey. I know the risks. I know we have a plan. I get that. But what would your siblings say if we ignored people in need? What would your mom and Ami think? And what would we tell everyone? Oh yeah we escaped the outbreak by letting everyone else die." Jaden looked away for a second.

"Do it for meeeee? At least?" April playfully poked him in the side as he let out a chuckle. 

"Okay, okay." He went over to his gun and aimed it downward to the zombies below them. "Remember we need to escape as soon as we can." He said as he fired a shot down and it pierced through a zombies rotting skull.

The group of survivors looked up and the woman raised her hand, as if to tell them Thanks. The other two didn't seem to notice as one them took out two zombies in a row.

April set her sights on a zombie that was about to grab on of the men and put a bullet right through it's eye socket. It fell to the ground instantly, the remains of it's brain all over the street. She fired another shot at the back of one zombies head, causing it's head to nearly come clean off.

While April handled protecting them from close zombies, Jaden tried to clear them a path away from the growing horde. In about 10 seconds he took out three zombies. He could see a path available, about four zombies in the way. If he could clear them out, the group below would have a chance to escape from the side.

After three more shots, he squeezed the trigger and it stopped firing. Great, he had to be empty now.

"Ril, new clip!" He shouted as she barely looked to her side and handed him a new clip, almost effortlessly. He loaded it in quickly, seeing as how the last zombie in the path approached the group below, took aim, and blasted his head off.

"Nice!" April shouted as she shot another one shuffling to the side of the group. They looked up and April signaled them to rush through the path Jaden had cleared.

The man who had been the driver waved at Jaden and April and signaled to his friends to follow him as they began sprinting through the path. Jaden noticed a zombie grabbed the woman's foot, so he fired a shot which tore it's arm off, allowing her to escape.

Suddenly, however, the couple began hearing pounding on their door. April looked back and could see the zombies were breaking through the barricades to get to them.

"Shit! Jay, grab the detonator, I'll give you cover!" April shouted as she reloaded and fired at the ghouls. Jaded dropped his gun and rushed over to the detonator, which they had totally forgotten about and left it by the door.  
He slid to the door and quickly picked it up, but as he did, the undead had broken through the door and were bearing down on him. Luckily April killed the closest one to him, it's blood splashing on him. He ignored it and ran back to grab his gun and then pack, with April following behind him.

There was a ladder which April kicked down that lead to the streets below. As they stood above it, Jaden activated the detonator and the whole building rumbled beneath them as zombies and guts came flying out of the doorway, blood gushing out everywhere. There were only a few zombies still on the rooftop, slowly making their way towards them as they began their descent.

When the duo reached the bottom, there were two zombies waiting for them. Jaden unsheathed his machete and sliced their heads off, the bodies falling to the ground but the heads still chomping. Even though a decapitated zombie head can still bite, it gave them the time they needed to escape. April and Jaden ran through the darkened city, good thing they were close to the edge of it and escaped from the mass of undead into the open plains surrounding the city.


	3. On the Run

The moans of the ghouls echoed across the earth as April and Jaden ran swiftly along the street stretching out from the city. Around them, there seemed to be no sign of life, not even the occasional tweets from birds up high. While they were probably safe from the virus, animals are spooked by it, and was likely the case here.

As they were well clear of the city by now, Jaden stopped in his tracks and signaled for April to do the same. A few seconds pass, just complete silence from the world. Other than the wind blowing gently over the trees, the world around them seemed completely still. That was good.

"At least we know we're heading the right way. Just follow the cars, right?" April casually said as she walked alongside her husband, her pack resting comfortably but tightly to her back.

"Yeah, true. It's just kind of disturbing, you know? Seeing all these empty vehicles and all this junk around them. At least there's not a lot of bodies which means probably most of them escaped." Jaden remarked as he stepped over a truck tire, with a few slash marks on it for some reason.

They had a plan: however long it took, Jay and Ril would cross this stretch of road to Jaden's sister's home, out in an open field, far from any city, and then hole up there for however long this situation would last. They were making good time considering all the commotion in the city. The sky was almost pitch black, so April turned on her flashlight and illuminated the way forward.

"Do you think those other people made it out? I really hope so." April said

"I guess. I mean good for them if they do, but we gotta focus on us. It might have been a mistake to help them out, but we did it so." Jaden said

"How can you still feel this way, honey? I know the situation, but this is how we're going to really survive. We need to unite against the undead."

"Why? That just means adding more bodies to the slaughter. Many copies of the Zombie Survival Guide have been destroyed by unknown circumstances, so I don't know how smart people will be about the undead."

"I think people are pretty smart about this stuff, what with all the zombie movies and tv shows giving us what and what not to do. The general knowledge about zombies is pretty good I think. Which will be useful in the war." Jaden nearly slowed his pace to a complete stop.

"War? Against what? The undead?"

"Well obviously. It's time for humanity to make a comeback, like how I was saying earlier. It might not be happening right now, but I believe that a war will happen. And when it does, we'll be at the forefront of it." 

"No, we won't. We'll be far away, hiding out with my family, waiting for all of this to blow over."

"Yeah, we'll see." April said, but just as she finished Jaden put his arm in front of her causing her to bump into it.

"Down!" Jaden said softly as he forced April down on her knees along with him. They began hearing the familiar moan of a ghoul and the shuffling of rotten feet coming closer and closer. They spotted a pickup truck close by and Jaden quickly dashed to it and positioned his body right underneath it, while also setting his bag right beside him. April dove for a slightly lower car and had to leave her bag out of under her hiding spot.

After a few seconds, they started to see five pairs of legs moving along the stream of abandoned cars, completely oblivious to the fresh meat hiding around them. Jaden silently prompted April to turn her light off, so she did, even though her arms barely had room to do so.

Jaden kept his breathing light and quiet and tried not to move too much. Who knows how well a ghoul can hear?

He noticed his hands and arms were already icky and grimy from the underside of the truck, but there would be time to worry about that later.

April was feeling claustrophobic from her smaller hiding space, laying on her back not really able to do anything. Her hands were turning black with oil and grease.

Suddenly a zombie tripped over her pack and she felt her heart jump and the ghoul fell. It landed with a SMACK on the ground as blood and flesh ripped from it's face onto the pavement, right next to the car April was hiding underneath. Jaden tried to get out from his spot and get out but a zombie stopped right front of him for some reason, it's raspy moaning and fear for the safety of his wife freezing him in place.

April held her breath and silently hoped the zombie wouldn't notice her. As it was getting up it looked as if it would turn it's head to face her, but it never did. The fallen zombie was up on it's feet again and continued to walk aimlessly in it's initial direction.

The zombie that was in front of Jaden looked around as if it was a dog searching for a squirrel or a cat. Then it followed the other zombies and began moving away from them. As Jaden's heart beat slowed down, he waited to make sure they were totally clear then got out of their hiding spot, grabbed his pack, and rushed over to April.

"Ril?! Ril?! Please tell me you're alive!" He panicked and looked underneath to find her alive, dirty and freaking out. He let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Hey, Ril, it's fine now. There all gone, I promise. Come on, let me help you out." Jay said as he reached inside to grab April's arm. He gently pulled her out and wiped of the grease stains. She looked petrified.

"I know we've killed plenty of zombies, but that was the first time I really felt defenseless. I didn't have my weapons, I could barely move, I felt like I was slowly being crushed." She said as she embraced her husband and buried her face in his shoulder. Jaden held her closely.

"We haven't really had time to be scared and think about the horror of all of this." She said as she looked at Jaden and gave him a quick kiss. April proceeded to gather up her pack, then turned to Jay and said with utmost confidence "I'm ready to move on. This is why we need to kill as many of these bastards as we can." Jaden could see the persistence in her eyes.

"Let's just get to my sister's first. Then worry about everything else later." Jaden said. April nodded as they resumed their journey. They were both tired and hungry, but both knew that until they got to their destination, they would never be safe. So, stopping to rest was not an option.

After about another thirty minutes, they finally saw the outline of Jaden's sister's house over in the distance. But once they got close they realized how bad the situation here was.


End file.
